First Date
by Crisis
Summary: A rather interesting way to go out on a date, inspired by Dragonball Z.


This is the first fanfic that I have ever finished, so send C&C to identitycrisis21@yahoo.com  
All flames will be read, laughed at, and filed by way of blowtorch.  
~Crisis  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and Dragonball Z characters do not belong to me, if they did, I'd have a much larger bank account.  
  
First Date  
  
"Date? What's that?" asked a confused Goku.  
"Well, a date is where a guy thinks of the thing he enjoys most and tries to get the girl to do it with him," replied Chichi.  
"The thing I enjoy most...." Wondered Goku.  
The next thing Chichi knew, Goku was throwing a punch in her direction. She instinctively dodged and retaliated, only to have Goku respond in kind.  
"Ha! This Dating is fun!"  
As the flashback ended, an older Chichi gave a sigh before saying, "We spent the whole day fighting, it was a great first date.."  
  
Ranma turned off the television, and sat down to think. This in itself was not as uncommon as most people would believe, what was odd was that it might actually accomplish something this time.  
'Fighting each other as a date? If it really worked that way, then I've been goin' out with Akane since I first got here. Well, I guess we haven't really fought each other, more like arguing, even though the kawaiikune otemba keeps insisting I fight her for real.'  
Ranma experienced a sudden dawning of realization.  
'Maybe Akane actually wants to really fight with me instead of just arguing till were blue in the face. Would that mean she likes me? Would that make it a date?'  
Ranma decided that maybe he should find out.  
  
Akane was in the Dojo breaking Bricks when Ranma disturbed her.  
"KYAAAAAA!!!"  
Akane was barely able to dive out of the way as Ranma's fist smashed the bricks she had just set up.  
"What do you think you're doing baka?!" she yelled.  
"Fighting!" Ranma exclaimed as he sent a kick towards Akane's head. Akane managed to block the kick and then immediately turned the block into a punch that caught Ranma in the shoulder.  
'What the? Wow, all this time Akane's been a counter-puncher! Awesome!'  
During the resulting exchange of blows, blocks, and counter blows, Ranma managed to catch Akane's arm and toss her out into the yard. Akane rolled out of the way of Ranma's follow up strike and sent a kick to his head, starting the battle in earnest all over again.  
"Hey Akane, wanna go to the park?"  
"Nani?" Akane dropped her guard in surprise, allowing Ranma to get a punch in. A punch that stopped short of her face, allowing him to flick her nose.  
"Catch me if you can!" Ranma shouted as he took to the roofs.  
'I'll show him!' Akane thought as she followed Ranma onto the rooftops, never once realizing that she hadn't really done roofhopping before.  
  
Ukyou was just outside her restaurant cleaning up after the lunch crowd, as Shampoo passed by on the way back from a delivery for the Nekohanten. They would have been content to simply trade dirty looks, if it wasn't for the fact that the object of their mutual affection, Ranma, bounded by while engaged in a running battle. That in itself wasn't surprising to either of them, after all Ranma got into fights all the time that went like this. What shocked the two of them was that it was Akane of all people that he was fighting, and yes, the two were trading blows.  
"Aiyah! Airen and Violent Girl are fighting!" pause "When Pod-People invade?"  
"I don't know Sugar, I've seen them fight, but never like this. Somethings wrong, and it looks like we're gonna have to save Ranchan from whatever mess he's gotten into this time."  
"Hold fair damsels, I cannot let the foul sorceror's influence over women aid him now that the tigress Akane Tendo has broken free of his spells and seeks his destruction."  
Kuno shows up.  
"Know that the vengeance of heaven is slow but sure, and as you have broken free of his influence my love, so shall I come to your aid and destroy the demon!"  
Kuno says something stupid.  
WHAM! POW!  
Kuno gets himself knocked out. Story of his life recently. However, it seems as if Ranma and Akane have disappeared while Ukyou and Shampoo knocked the idiot out.  
  
It was a lovely day at the park, not a cloud it the sky. There were a few young couples spread out over the area. Some on benches, some under trees or by ponds, even one or two that had gotten into some games with the younger children, and one that seemed bent on pounding each other's lights out.  
Ranma and Akane.  
With the exception of the occasional glance to see if either combatant was severely injured, noone paid much head to the spectacle. After all, this was Nerima.  
  
The sun was beginning to set when the battle moved back to the Tendo Dojo. The two landed on the wall and resumed fighting.  
"So how'd you like the park, Akane?"  
"What do you mean by tha.."  
Kiss, just a peck really, the kind of kiss that lasts no longer than an eyeblink. Still, Ranma had just kissed Akane, on the lips.  
Akane was so surprised that she barely managed to block the next punch. Ranma was so surprised that he almost didn't throw it.  
Ranma jumped down off the wall towards the Koi pond to hide his embarrassment. When she saw this, Akane's embarrassment gave way to anger and she followed.  
"Don't you run away from me Ranma!"  
"Oh, and how are you gonna stop mmph.."  
Another kiss, more forceful this time and for a full second. Akane kissing Ranma.  
Ranma stood there with his mouth open like a fish out of water, Akane did the same. Fotunately, Akane recovered when she saw their fathers coming out of the house to see what the commotion was about this time.  
"Gotcha," She said as she shoved Ranma into the pond.  
At least, she intended to, but Ranma recovered quickly and grabbed at Akane's arm, dragging both of them into the pond. Up came a wet and angry Onna-Ranma and Akane. Seeing their fathers, and suspecting another attempt at forcing them together just made them angrier. Being Ranma and Akane, they took it out on each other.  
"What'd you do THAT for?!"  
"As if you didn't know!"  
"KAWAIIKUNE OTEMBA!"  
"BAKA HENTAI!"  
I suppose most of us know where this goes from here.  
  
Later, Akane was grumbling in her room. 'I can't believe I spent half the day fighting with Ranma! That baka! Where does he get off attacking me like that? And then he pulled me into the pond.. after... I ....KISSED......him.......'  
  
Ranma was also in his room reflecting on the events of the day. 'I can't believe it, did Akane really kiss me? Did I really kiss her? We were out together since just after lunch, and nobody believes that we were trying to do anything! Oyaji and Mr. Tendo say that they heard we were fighting from Shampoo and Ukyou, so they yelled at us about getting along. Which is better than planning a wedding we ain't ready for...'  
  
Akane was checking a few of her bruises that she had received during the fight. 'Was I really fighting with Ranma for that long? I've never had a fight last that long. He should've been able to knock me out at any time, the baka was holding back! It's like he wanted it to last as long as possible. Heh, in a strange way its almost like he...' Akane's eyes widened. 'He did! He actually took me out...'  
  
Ranma smiled. 'A date. A real date with Akane, and nobody even suspected. They all thought it was just plain old fighting. Heh, Anything goes martial arts dating practice. I'll have to refine the entire concept, and I'm gonna need a partner to practice with. I wonder if Akane's doing anything after school Tuesday...'  
  
Akane couldn't believe it, 'The entire time it was a date! He asked me if I wanted to go to the park, and I followed him there! We spent the entire afternoon without any interruptions, and our dads didn't even have one of their 'the schools are going to join' celebrations.' A date with Ranma. A first date.  
  
A wonderful first date.  
  
End.  
  
  
Author's notes: I watch a bit of Dragonball Z, and when I saw the scene portrayed at the beginning of the story, I thought 'How does this NOT belong in the ranmaverse?' From there came the story of a first date between Ranma and Akane. Please review and tell me what you think.  



End file.
